chibivampirefandomcom-20200222-history
Karin Maaka
}}'' |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#800080; color:#ffffff;" |Personal |- | Gender | Female |- | Age: |16 |- | Family: | *Ren Maaka ( older brother ) *Anju Maaka ( younger sister ) *Henry Marker ( father ) *Calera Marker ( mother ) *Elda Marker (paternal grandmother) *James Marker (paternal grandfather in manga) *Cecilia Armash (maternal grandmother in manga) *Daniel Armash (maternal grandfather in manga) *Frederick Marker (first cousin once removed) *Elga Marker (great-aunt in manga) *Kanon Usui ( daughter in manga) *Kenta Usui ( boyfriend, later husband) *Fumio Usui (future mother-in-law) *Shusei Iizuka (future father-in-law in manga) *Rin Maaka (Nephew in Manga) |- | Seiyuu | |- | Voice Actor | Chelsea Curto ( English ), Sayuri Yahagi ( Japanese ) |- | Race | Vampire (Anime) Spring of Psyche (Manga) |- | Affinity |Unhappiness |- | Anime Debut |Episode 1 |} Karin Maaka (真紅 果林, Maaka Karin) is the main character of Karin Chibi Vampire. She is 16 years old and a vampire. She has a younger sister, Anju Maaka, and an older brother, Ren Maaka. Her best friend is Maki. When Kenta Usui transfers to her school, she tries to avoid him, but later they become friends and she develops a crush on him. History Despite being a vampire Karin is considered a 'blood giver' or a 'Reverse Vampire' because of her massive nose bleeds. She has this when she feeling extremely embarrassed. She has a kind personality but can also be shy at times. When she first began a need for blood she will often text her little sister first so that she may erase the memories of Karin's victims. This is seen when she sucks the blood of a man she found in the park. In the first episode she is seen as a young girl in a white dress and hat. She approaches a blonde haired boy standing on a dock. She is panting and her fangs start to grow. Her hat blows off and she begins to suck the boy's blood. He hugs her and when she is done he collapses to the floor. It is later revealed that the boy on the dock (her first victim) was Winner Sinclair. Appearance Although Karin gets her looks from her father's side of the family (she is the spitting image of her paternal grandmother, Elda Marker) she has inherited an ample bosom from her mother, much to the chagrin of the flat-chested Elda, who despises her daughter-in-law. In the anime, Karin's impressive chest size is instrumental in defeating a vampire hunter, the grandfather of Winner Sinclair, who faints at the sight of her exposed breasts whilst trying to kill her. Karin's chest is also the subject of some jealousy and teasing by her friend Maki. Karin has only been about to use one of her vampiric powers once. When she was planning to bite Kenta's mother injecting her with her blood to make her happy but kept getting interrupted by other people and had to keep it in. When she was at her breaking point and counldn't hold her blood any more had to let it out Kenta rescued her and took her somewhere private. Alone with Kenta she was about to inject him with her blood by pushing him to the ground with one of her vampiric powers but when she got on top of him she came to her senses. Karin Maaka (真紅 果林 Maaka Karin?) is descended from a long line of purebred vampires. However, instead of having to drink blood like normal vampires, Karin's body overproduces blood. Generally, once a month she reaches a point where she can no longer hold it in, and she must bite someone to inject them with her blood or else suffer from a massive nosebleed.[2] If Karin goes too long without biting someone and tries to hold her blood in, she enters a "berserker"-like state and aggressively attacks the first target she can find.[3] Being near a person suffering misfortune causes Karin's blood to increase ahead of schedule. Due to her unusual situation, Karin lives like a normal human rather than a vampire. She lives in the daylight, is not susceptible to common vampire weaknesses.[4] and lacks the skills normal vampires have. These differences cause her to be somewhat separate from her parents and older brother, whom she only sees for a few hours in the time before she goes to sleep (she spends more time with her younger sister Anju, who has not yet awakened as a vampire). In the first chapter Karin meets Kenta Usui and is dismayed that her blood increases around him. He has a lot of misfortune in his life. Karin resolves to do favors for him and thus reduce his misfortune and her blood problems around him. As the series progresses, Karin falls in love with Kenta.[3] He returns her feelings, though Karin is initially troubled to learn that human-vampire children are born sterile.[5 Karin Maaka is rendered unconscious for several days after trying to hold in her blood and suffering a massive nosebleed, during which time her family grows increasingly concerned that her condition would kill her. Her mother journeys to her birthplace in search of answers and learns that Karin is a rare vampire, called the "Spring of Psyche", that is born when the vampire species is struggling. The blood Karin produces can bestow fertility in other vampires.[6] Karin is later kidnapped by vampires who want to feed from her to rejuvenate their own lives, though it will kill Karin in the process. They also plan to impregnate Karin against her will to continue the Psyche's existence.[7] After Kenta and the Marker family save Karin from the Brownlicks, her nose-bleeding ceases, leaving her as though she were a normal human, who will likely grow old and die. Her family erases all of her memories of vampires, including themselves, promising Kenta that they will continue watching over her happiness although she will not know them. At the end of the series, Karin and Kenta have married and are shown to have a teenage daughter named Kanon.[8] Kenta is Karin's first and true love. Karin gives her first kiss to Kenta and as well as her chastity to him. Likewise as Kenta to Karin, i.e. THEY HAD GOOD SEXY TIME WITH EACH OTHER ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) In the anime adaptation, the blood-making issue and Karin's capture are not mentioned. Instead, Karin has the opportunity to become a full vampire, which she initially declines, but then pursues after Kenta encourages her. The transformation is interrupted and Karin goes berserk. Kenta comes to her rescue by volunteering to be bitten, ending the berserker rage, confirming their romantic relationship. at the end of the anime she is still "un-vampire", is still dealing with her blood-making issue, still has of all her memories and still lives with her family and spend lots of time with Kenta. In the anime television series, Karin Maaka is voiced by Sayuri Yahagi in Japanese and Chelsea Curto in English. Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Characters